Monster in red scarf
by KuromeDesu
Summary: A Ayano le gustaba mucho jugar al juego de los héroes. Pero en cada juego siempre había un malo. ¿Podrían ser que los malos estuvieran disfrazados de héroe? —Nunca alcanzé mi sueño... Pero aquí he llegado. Y me gustaría que nos viésemos en otra vida—. Advertencia/Temas suicidas. Rated T - M.


**Hola! Soy Kurome y esto no es ninguna alucinación! -Se quita las telarañas.- Sí,volví,perdon por mi ausencia de nuevo,no tuve inspiración y meh... (?**

**Bueno ya empezaré este fic :D Decidí no subir de nuevo el mini-prólogo ya que se borró de mi PC QwQ**

**Pero claro,diré las advertencias... Si esque me acuerdo xD**

**Y se lo dedicaré a mi buena amiga de esta pagina... DeceiveMonroe! (?)**

**-Si eres sensible al tema de "Suicidio" te recomiendo que cierres la pestaña y sigas leyendo los ponys volando.**

**. . . Eso es lo que me acuerdo LOL si recuerdo más lo pondré a lo largo de los capítulos. **

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen,todos son del Papi Jin,solo la trama es mía. Los personajes tienen una edad diferente a la del anime.**

**Sin más... Espero que disfruten(?**

Los Tateyama se mudaron cerca de la escuela _Yotabu_,una nueva vida iba a empezar para Ayano,hija de Kenjirou y Ayaka.

Ayano era una joven de 18 años muy alegre y amigable,siempre animaba a los que estaban deprimidos diciendo que el rojo es el color de los héroes,ese era su juego favorito,el juego de los héroes.

_-6:14 AM. Sonando el despertador-_

La madre de la jovencita que aún estaba durmiendo subió a despertar a su hija. Con una gran sonrisa abrió suavemente la puerta y vió esa silueta que estava en la cama.

— Ayano,despierta,es hora de desayunar. —Decía Ayaka mientras abría las cortinas para que entrara luz en la habitación.

La mencionada se levantó medio dormida y se acercó a su madre a darle un abrazo.

— Buenos días,mamá —Decía sonriendo aún teniendo los ojos cerrados. Continuando ese acto se separó de ella y felizmente dijo — ¡Hoy es el primer día de clases...! —Ayaka acarició su cabello enredado y sonrió,apartando lo que dijo ella,le cambió de tema.

— Vistete y baja a desayunar. —Decía con una voz muy suave y delicada. — ¡Sí! — Dijo la muchacha mientras la madre se dirigía a la cocina.

La peli-castaña contempló la ropa que estava en una esquina de su cama. Sí,era el uniforme de su nueva escuela,era una blusa negra de mangas largas con un lazo blanco,una falda negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y unas medias que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas.

Cuando se vistió,cojió su cartera y bajó a la cocina.

—Buenos días papá. —Dijo sonriente mientras se acomodaba en la silla y ponía su cartera a un lado.

—Buenos días,cielo. —Se quitó el periódico que estava leyendo y empezó a comer lo que su esposa había preparado.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Qué estábas leyendo? —Dijo Ayano algo sonprendida porque es la primera vez que ve a su padre leer el periódico.

Unos accidentes que pasó cerca de Shinjuku,nada grave. Por cierto,¿Hoy es tu primer día de clases,cierto? — Decía sonriente el padre de la muchacha. —Espero que hagas muchos amigos y amigas... y tal vez algún novio... —Dijo burlonamente y debido lo que dijo la muchacha se sonrojó.

— ¡¿E-eeh?! — No sabía que decir ni hacer,estaba en un momento chibi sonrojada,y Ayaka interrumpió. —No digas eso. Es su primer día de clases y sabes que es un poco tímida. — Y los dos sonrieron.

La família desayunó felizmente como cada mañana... Era de esperarse,nunca eran malos,era toda una familia feliz. El padre de Ayano se dirigió a su trabajo; Un laboratorio que hace experimentos para crear pequeños seres vivos. Su madre se quedaba en casa limpiando o haciendo la tarea de cualquier ama de casa. Su padre se dirigó a la puerta principal y se puso los zapatos,Ayano se quedaba viendo para poder decirle adiós... Ya que es un trabajo duro y le apoyamos en todo. Le dieron un beso en la mejilla y a Ayaka le besó en los labios pero Ayano no lo vió ya que ella se estava distrayendo en otra cosa.

Finalmente Kenjirou salió camino a su trabajo.

—Ayano... ¿En qué estas pensando? Llegarás tarde. —Dijo Ayaka con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡A-ah sí...! —De inmediato se puso sus zapatos,cojió su cartera y le dió un beso en la mejilla a su madre. —¡Adiós Mamá! — Y se fué medio corriendo.

El tiempo era agradable,los árboles respiraban puro aire,el sol iluminaba la ciudad,Ayano estaba contentísima y algo nerviosa. A medio camino se encontró un gato negro que la maullaba. "Oh,que bonito gato es!" Pensó Ayano,luego de unos segundos se le ocurrió darle un poco de comer... Pero claro,no traía comida de gato en su cartera,de inmediato recordó una pequeña tienda que estaba cerca. Entonces fué y le compró un pequeño paquete de pescados,el gato dejó de maullar y comió lo que compró la muchacha,luego de eso camino alrededor de su pie acariciándolo con su peluda piel negra.

Ayano sonrió y el gato se alejó,seguramente se fué con su familia,y la chica recordó que... ¡Llegaba tarde! Echó a correr lo más rapido que pudo,pero había un obstaculo en frente... Una gran carretera y tenía que esperar a que el semáforo se pusiera verde.

Después de tanto correr finalmente llegó al gran edificio,la escuela _Yotabu_.Era muy grande y había mucha gente,más de mil personas estudian en esta escuela,y es muy difícil entrar en ella. Se metió entre la multitud de gente y entró al edificio,sacó un papel que tenía en el bolsillo,allí estaba apuntado su clase,empezó a subir las escaleras y entró a la clase que iba. Solo había un chico,entró sin hacer mucho ruido y se puso delante del chico.

— ¡H-hola! —Dijo muy nerviosa y tímida. —Hola. —El muchacho lo dijo muy fríamente,entonces Ayano siguió

— M-me llamo Tateyama Ayano y soy nueva en esta escuela... —De allí se dibujó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha y se sentía más relajada.

— No estoy interesado en hacer amigos. —Shintaro se dirigió a la puerta mientras pero fué golpeado por alguien que corría por el pasillo.

— ¡Ouch...! ¡Mira por donde vas,ciego! — Gritó una chica peli-negra con coletas. — ¡Mira tú por donde vas pedazo de inútil! —Gritó Shintaro.

— ¡C-calmense...! — Interrumpió otra vez Ayano. — ¿Oh,y tú quien eres? ¿Eres nueva? —Dijo sonriente la peli-negra.

— S-sí,me llamo Tateyama Ayano y soy nueva este año. — Luego un chico apareció corriendo — ¡H-hola! —Era un chico peli-castaño y parecía muy amable.

— Ya era hora... Ah,yo soy Enomoto Takane,el virgen,hikkiNEET sin vida tirado en el suelo Kisaragi Shintaro,y este es mi amigo Kokonose Haruka. Dijo Takane muy energéticamente. — ¡¿Virgen sin vida?! —Gritó de nuevo Shintaro. — Un placer,Ayano. —Dijo el peli-castaño con una sonrisa.

Unos segundos después sonó una campana.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tenemos que ir al gimnasio para la bienvenida a un nuevo año! — Dijo la chica peli-negra corriendo y tomando de la mano a Shintaro y Ayano mientras que Haruka los seguía.

— Llegamos.— Dijo Takane al parar de correr y aun estando energetica.

— ¡¿Como puedes correr tanto?! —Se quejó el el Hikkimori. —¡¿Como puedes ser tan lento?! —Gritó la peli-negra mientras que la chica y el chico peli-castaño les intentaban calmar.

En unos minutos después sonó de nuevo la campana y esta vez salió la directora de la escuela.

— ¡Bienvenidos a esta escuela y a este nuevo año! — Luego la directora se fué.

Todos los nuevos se quedaron con cara de "WTF" y decepcionados.

— Nuestra directora es tímida,pero también es estricta por si alguien llega tarde a una de sus ceremonias. —Dijo el peli-castaño.

"Que escuela...Y ya empiezo a tener amigos" Pensó Ayano mientras se dibujava una sonrisa en su rostro.

Unos segundos más tarde,de nuevo sonó una campana diciendo "Como este es el primer día,hoy podéis salir temprano."

— ¿Quedamos para ir a comer un helado? — Dijo Ayano sonriente mientras que todos afirmavan menos el hikkimori con un " —Sip! —."

Cojimos todos nuestras carteras y salimos de la escuela. Compramos unos helados de diferentes sabores y nos fuimos a un parque,habia un columpio de cuatro personas y se sentamos todos en uno saboreando el helado y hablando sobre la escuela un par de horas.

— Ya se está poniendo de noche... Meh,me pasaré unos minutos más,a mi madre no le importará~ —Dijo la chica con coletas.

— O-oye Takane,¿Cómo os conocisteis Shintaro y tú? — Dijo Ayano mientras miraba sonriente a Takane.

— Pueees~ Me llamó la atención sus videojuegos de disparos,insistí mucho en practicar con el y ganarle en partidas,y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos—.

— ¡¿Amigos?! — Interrumpió Shintaro. — ¡Sí! — Dijo Takane.

En ese instante el móvil de Takane vibró,la chica sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se quedó petrificada al ver "_9 llamadas perdidas de Mamá"_. Rapidamente se levantó y se fué corriendo mientras Haruka la seguía.

— ¡Nos vemos mañanaaa! —Decía aún corriendo.

Después el HikkiNEET se levantó del columpio.

— Yo también me iré a casa. —Dijo mientras se apartó de la muchacha.

Ayano también se levantó y tambien fué a casa. Llevaron unos minutos caminando en la misma dirección cuando Shintaro interrumpió.

— ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo? —Dijo de nuevo quejándose. — E-eh,mi casa también esta por esta dirección,es más ya he llegado. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa un poquito nerviosa.

El Hikkimori se paró y miró la casa de la que mencionó la peli-castaña.

— ¡Adiós,nos vemos mañana! —Dijo Ayano contenta. —Adiós... —Dijo Shintaro algo distraído,luego siguió su camino mientras se mostrava un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

La muchacha fué recibida por su madre ya que su padre estaría llegando del trabajo.

— Hola querida. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro aguantando la cartera de su hija. — ¡Hola mamá! —Dijo feliz Ayano.

Despues de quitarse los zapatos se fue al salón y se sentó mientras que su madre también se sentava.

— ¿Cómo te fué la escuela? ¿Ya has hecho amigos? —Dijo sonriendo la madre.

— Me ha ido muy bien,hoy terminamos las clases antes porque era el primer día. Y sí,he hecho tres amigos,una chica llamada Enomoto Takane y dos chicos llamados Kokonose Haruka y Kisaragi Shintaro. —Decía Ayano habriendo la televisión.

— ¡Ah,que bien! — Dijo Ayaka. De ahí se escuchó como la puerta principal se habría,Ayano se levantó rapidamente y vió como su padre entrava.

— ¡Hola papá! — Dijo aguantando su bata y dirigiendose a su habitación para colgarla.

— Hola. —De una sonrisa pasó a un beso de bienvenida.

La charla pasó lo mismo,hablaron sobre la escuela y como había ido. Luego acabar de hablar cenaron y se fueron a la cama,Ayano se puso el pijama,se lavó los dientes y cojió un libro de la estantería de su padre para poder leerla esta noche.

Pasaron algunas horas y la peli-castaña se había quedado dormida dejando el libro en su vientre.

Otro día iría a pasar en la escuela,estaba demasiado contenta,demasiado...

**Ugh,se me hizo largo(? Bueno pues aquí acabo el capítulo,por fin! Llevo mucho intentandolo acabar pero me daba pereza(? Espero que os guste y dejeis un review almenos ;u;**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Se despide Kuro-san~**


End file.
